Of Drama Queens and Basketball Kings
by girlwithglasses1886
Summary: Because every blonde drama queen needs her brunette basketball king. Troypay theme challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Drama Queens and Basketball Kings**

 _Note: Guess who's BARELY alive?! Not this gal! Ever since school started and '_ _Aspiration' ended many months ago, I hadn't had time to write, nevertheless think of another story for Troypay. So...as I have mentioned in many of my author notes in 'Aspiration'...I'm doing a Troypay Theme Challenge! I've decided to around 15 themes, but no more than 20. Since this is the first theme, I will be picking it out myself and I apologize ahead of time if it is terrible and downright cringey._

 **Theme 1: Last Name**

"Hey, 'Pay. I think you should change."

Sharpay Evans whipped around, her wavy blonde hair flared out as she did so. Her Barbie pink lips, stained from the bright pink lipstick that she had quite recently applied on her lips, formed into a pout as she faced her boyfriend of nearly two years. She raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at him. What did he just say?

"Change? Change what?" The blonde asked rather quickly as she twirled a piece of her hair with a finger. "My clothes?" She adjusted her bright orange-red top and dusted imaginary specks of dust from her shiny, gold colored pants. Miss Evans' sense of fashion was very...over the top if you will. From her sparkly dresses to feathered and sequined tops and sparkly pants, there was always a possibility that her boyfriend could be very bored of it.

Her boyfriend, Troy Bolton, only smiled mischievously as he shook his head. "Nah, that's not it."

"Hmm, let's see. My hair?" Sharpay frowned as she tugged a stand of her hair gently. She supposed that Troy had a thing for brunettes. After all, Gabriella, the girl whom he had the longest relationship with, was a brunette. Not only that, another important woman in his life, his mom, Lucille Bolton, was a brunette herself. It was quite logical that perhaps Troy wanted her to be a brunette as well.

The brunette smiled even wider as he singsonged, "Guess again..."

"Well, what? My eye color?" The blonde guessed, though she knew it was useless.

"What the-? No way."

"My weight? I swear, Troy Bolton, if you even dare say that-"

"Ow! Shar! That's not it! I swear!"

After a good fifteen minutes of guessing and failing, Sharpay finally gave up. "You know what? I give up! You don't want me to change my outfits, you don't want me to change my hair, my eye color! Just, ugh! What do you want me to change?!" The drama queen nearly screamed, near tears.

"Your last name..."Troy smirked as he went down on one knee and pulled out a ring...

 **end of theme 1.**

 _Note: AAHHH! Oh gosh, that is so cheesy! Anyways, please review your thoughts on this theme! This might seem rushed because I have to go back to school in a day, and I just really want to write something quick for this couple, thus, this is the result. Also, if you want to request a theme, you must review this theme first before requesting your desired theme. Please follow my one and only rule but if you don't, then I will completely ignore your request. Please review! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Happy Holidays! I would like to start off with thanking those of you who have followed/placed this fic in your favorites, and reviewing this story. I didn't think that anyone would read it, but I was proven wrong quite quickly. For those of you who have reviewed, I am glad that you are quite fond of it so far, however, I would like to ask if you could request a theme alongside your criticism of the theme, since I hadn't had an idea of a theme to write. But for now, please enjoy the second theme of "Of Drama Queens and Basketball Kings"._

 **Theme 2: Diary Entries**

 _ **Note: You, the reader, are the diaries in which Sharpay and Troy are writing to. Yes, they are talking to YOU.**_

 _ **Another Note: In this theme, I made Gabriella sound like a terrible person. So, if you like Gabriella as a character, I apologize ahead of time, since I've always liked Sharpay over her. Also, it's been a while since I watched HSM, so I'm sorry if some things are off. Please bear with it.**_

•

•

•

 _3/29_

 _Today was like every other day. The same classes with the same students taught by same teachers. I had a quiz in AP U.S. History that I studied a bit for. It wasn't too difficult, but Miss-Ever-So-Perfect Gabriella Montez says that she might have gotten 3 wrong. You should have been there. I don't need my sunglasses to see past that load of bull. Oh, that reminds me. The spring musical is coming up sometime soon and I'm going to audition for the female lead, of course. And of course, that stupid Montez is going to audition and get the part._

 _But that's not the point. I saw him today. Which is stupid, 'cause, duh, I see him everyday. We have Physics together and plus, he's going to audition for male lead for the spring musical along with Montez. It's weird. Before Montez came to East High, he never thought about auditioning a part for the musical. It's almost like she hypnotized him to audition with her. Sorry for getting off topic. It's just...I've been thinking quite a lot lately about everything and it's all just so confusing. I hope you understand._

 _I saw him passing my way in between third and fourth period. And oddly today, I didn't do anything today. Yes, I, Sharpay Evans, the drama queen, the queen of flirty winks, glances, kisses, and everything in-between, didn't do anything today. Normally, I'd call him by his name, which would cause him to stop and have some small talk with me. Our conversations would end with me giving a flirty wink, blowing a kiss, or a flirty wave. Instead, today, when I saw him in the hallways, I looked down to avoid eye contact with him and continued walking as if I hadn't noticed him at all._

 _It's hopeless. He's Troy Bolton, the all-American boy living the American dream and the emotional wreck of a girl. He won't ever fall for me._

 _You know what? I just realized something. In every cliche high school drama book, the jock never gets the blonde. He gets the nerd. And it all makes sense now. My life is like a cliche drama novel in which I will never win and the nerd who steals all that I ever worked for away from me and the boy of my dreams._

 _Ryan's calling me. Dinner's ready. I'll see you soon._

 _Love, Sharpay Evans_

 _P.S. I'm sorry for getting you wet with my tears-I mean raindrops. It's raindrops, not tears. Your pages are a bit smudged, but other than that, you're fine._

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **3/29:**

 **I'm pretty exhausted. Dad is expecting me to keep up with basketball and get all A's, which isn't easy. I have a 'C'. A 'C'! It's my first ever 'C' and it's in one of the easiest subjects out of all of my other classes. That reminds me. The musical! Ugh! Don't even get me started on the musical. I'm planning on sitting this one out, but Gabby's been bugging me to audition with her for the lead roles and I know that if I tell her 'no', she'll threaten me with another break-up and I really don't want to do that again. Trust me, you don't want to see that. I'm already busy as it is and I know what you're thinking. 'Just not try on the auditions, Troy. You won't get the part and you can focus on other things.' I already know that if I B.S. the audition, Gabby's going to pester me questions of why I didn't give it my all and mope and complain that she didn't get the part. Great. Another responsibility I have to take care of now.**

 **But there's something that's kinda bothering me. I saw her today. I know what you're gonna say. Of course I see her! We sit right next to each other in Physics, the only class we have together and plus, I see her during summer vacation, too, since I work at her parents' place.** **Anyways, I saw her in the corridor today, and she usually flags me down and we'd** **talk a bit, but this time, she looked away. Well, more like looking down at the floor and walking pretty fast for a girl in heels. I wanted to call out her name, but I didn't know what to talk about if I did flag her down.** **After all, she's Sharpay Evans, one of the most well-put girls I ever met and I'm just Troy Bolton, a basketball player that wants to break apart. She's too smart to fall for me.**

 **You know what, I just realized something. Everybody thinks that Gabby and me are a cute couple. Well, they're wrong. Gabby's a nice girl, but she's driving me crazy. She always wants to break-up and about a day later, she wants to get back together. It's frustrating.**

 **Gotta go. Gabby just texted me, telling me to go over to her place. Catch you later.**

 **TROY**


End file.
